Innocent Faith
by angel6.d
Summary: Who would’ve ever thought that, that simple piece of paper could ever bring anyone so much pain, so much sadness. He could’ve lost the woman he loved more than life itself. But still, she’d trusted that he would’ve found her. She’d had faith in him.


**Title: **Innocent Faith

**Pairing: **Booth/Brennan

**Rating: **T for minor violence and language

**Summary: **Who would've ever thought that, that simple piece of paper could ever bring anyone so much pain, so much sadness. He could've lost the woman he loved more than life itself. But still, she'd trusted that he would've found her. She'd had faith in him, Seeley Booth. One-shot. It includes minor spoilers from the Grave Digger and The Killer in the Concrete episodes.

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Bones.

**AN: **I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this to be honest with you; I just had to get it out. Sorry if the characters are a bit OC, it just sort of works with this story, I feel anyway. Anyway, I just hope you enjoy it!

* * *

He was so happy to have found her. All logic was left at the top of the sandy hill as he ran down to her. Nothing could stop him now, he had to save her, not to play the hero, but because he wouldn't be able to live without her. He'd grown so used to her. And he had fallen so far in love with her.

That night they'd gone to Wong Foo's, both unwilling to admit it to each other, but neither wanted to leave each other – not that night. And who was he to deny her? He'd do anything and everything for her, if only it meant that he could see her smile, even for a second, that's all he needed to make his heart swell up with sheer contentment.

They'd stayed until at least one in the morning. Sid had allowed it this time, having known about what had happened to Dr. Brennan and Hodgins. Knowing Seeley, Sid knew he didn't want to let Brennan out of his sight. And, if Seeley could have his way, he'd have her bubble-wrapped and inside a plastic ball for the rest of her life if that's what it would take to keep her safe.

They sat together at the, "Squints," regular booth, despite it being just the two of them. They sat side by side, his arm draped over her shoulders, squeezing it ever so slightly as if to reassure himself that it wasn't a dream, that she was right there with him, alive.

They'd eaten in silence, for the most part, as both of them were starving, having not eaten in hours.

Then finally, she motioned as if she was going to speak, the silence around them gone in a sense as her bright and eager blue orbs, met his soft chocolate gaze. He understood what she was trying to say immediately, as he felt her warm hand suddenly find residence within his own.

He couldn't help but grin at this, or think about how small and soft her hands were. He smiled before he spoke. "Hey, all in a days work. Besides, who am I to resist rescuing a damsel and her companion in distress, and anyways maybe later on I'll reap the benefits of said act." Booth said cheekily, folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his seat, his eyebrows rising up and down suggestively. Peeking over at the fuming doctor beside him, he ducked quickly as her hand shot out of his in an attempt of what he knew was to be a painful slap to the back of his head. Silently, he thanked his lucky stars that he'd been blessed enough to avoid that slap. The last time she'd slapped him, she'd left a red mark on his arm that had stayed for at least an hour.

She huffed loudly, settling herself back into her seat, giving up for now at least on hitting Booth. "You are such a child Booth!" She complained, dragging out her words with a slight pout. Making her seem like a spoiled three year old, who was cross with her parents because they wouldn't buy her a toy, despite already having three other one's that were almost exactly the same.

"Aw, c'mon Bones, where's your sense of humor?" Booth asked her, smiling as he sidled up a bit closer to her, still slightly fearful of her wrath.

"Oh Booth, I think… I think I left it back in carriage, be a bear and go get it for me, you know me, so forgetful!" Brennan said, sarcasm dripping heavily off each word she spoke, despite the widening smile on her face.

"It's be a dear, Bones, be a dear." He corrected her, smiling at her simple mistake as she scowled. He could practically hear the gears turning madly in her head, as she sought through her thousands of thoughts and ideas, trying to think of something to say back to him.

Her competitive side however took over, as she refused to lose, unable to think of a witty come-back that he couldn't scrutinize, she succumbed to her last resort: she stuck her tongue out at him, as she crinkled her nose, holding her nostrils closed for extra added effect.

This time it was his turn to scowl as he replied to her gestures. "Real mature Bones, real mature. And for your information, I do not stink! Jeez!" He told her, reaching for his drink.

"Are you sure Sid doesn't mind us being here this late?" Brennan questioned, completely changing the topic as she glanced between the man currently falling asleep at the bar and the clock on the wall which read 12:23 AM.

Booth took in his friends sleeping figure at the bar before he replied. "Nah, if he minded, he would've kicked us out a long time ago."

Taking a slow sip of the liquid inside his glass, he set it down softly, as he began to speak, his soft tone immediately revealing the topic he was trying to touch on. "Hey Bones…" Booth began, stopping short at the look of pain in her eyes evident at that moment as her quick-as-lightening mind picked up on the topic he was about to bring up.

Pushing herself further back into the cushion that made up the seat, she braced herself for what she was about to voice out loud for the first time. "Look Booth… I… Thank you Booth, I mean it. Thank you." She said, looking more vulnerable and weaker than he'd ever seen her. She looked right at him, a pained, and frightened, lost yet relieved look in her sparkling eyes speaking volumes that she couldn't bring herself to put into words, at least not right now.

Wordlessly, he pulled her into a hug. He didn't know what to say, what he _could_ say, especially when he saw the pools of water threatening to break down their invisible dams and make their way down her flushed cheeks. She looked scared, and it scared the living-daylights out of Booth. He wanted nothing more than to hold her until every demon that haunted her, every bad memory in her mind, anything that could cause her even a morsel of pain left her.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than two minutes only to be startled apart by Sid sliding off the stool he'd been perched on as he slept. With a yelp and a thud he landed flat on his butt on the floor. The two onlookers watched as he looked at his surroundings from his seat on the floor, utterly confused as he rubbed his eyes, exhausted. Spotting them, he made a move to get up and find a more comfortable sleeping position on one of the cushioned seats of the booths in his restaurant when Booth waved at him.

Getting up slowly, still rubbing his eyes, he made his way over to them still slightly disoriented. "What time is it?" Sid asked Booth as he slumped into the seat opposite them.

"About one," Booth told his friend in response glancing at the time. "Hey, you know maybe we should go. I didn't realize it was so late. Sorry to keep you up so late Sid, but thanks." Booth said glancing towards Brennan who'd already began digging through her purse for money. Clearing his throat loudly, he pulled out his own wallet, and waved it at her, trying to explain to her without words that he'd pay.

She rolled her eyes at his predictable behavior. But she had to admit, although chivalry didn't hold a very high standard with her, with Booth it was different. He was sincere; he wasn't doing things he thought she or anyone would want for that matter. He did them because he knew them to be right. He was being a gentleman.

Standing up, she shot a look at Sid who was still sitting at the table, using his hand as a pillow, once again, fast asleep. "Should we wake him?" Brennan asked, scared to disrupt his rest, especially since he'd been willing to let them stay this late to begin with.

Eyeing his friend wearily, he walked towards one of the chairs that were on top of the tables for the night. Quickly he pushed one to the floor, wincing at the racket it made, but it did the trick. Sid's head shot up immediately, looking for the source of the noise. Booth quickly told the man that they were leaving as he put the chair back on top of the table, and that he should do the same. A yawn escaped Sid's mouth, which he quickly covered with his hand, waving them goodbye with the other as he began to get up, to close up before he himself headed on home.

* * *

The two friends stepped outside; the slight wind causing them both to shiver as they made their way over to Booth's awaiting SUV.

All too quickly, at least for Brennan, he pulled into a parking spot, outside her apartment complex. Killing the engine, Booth spoke, "I'll walk you up, c'mon Bones." He told her, not in the mood for an argument. It was late, and there was no way he was letting her go up to her apartment alone, regardless of whether or not it was safe.

He closed his eyes momentarily, preparing himself for an argument from Brennan as he shut his door. When none came, he threw a look over at his partner, surprised that he hadn't heard the words, "typical alpha male," or something of that sort coming from her mouth. What he saw however surprised him, she'd opened the door, and shut it, and was now standing behind the SUV waiting for him to begin the short walk into the building together, he assumed.

Smiling at her, his hand found its home at the small of her back, and he could've sworn he'd seen her eyes flutter closed for a moment when he'd done that. Shaking his head, blaming what he'd seen on his lack of sleep, they walked together in silence.

Three minutes later, they were outside Brennan's door. "Bones, do me a favor please? Go to bed; don't go back to the Jeffersonian tonight, please?" Booth pleaded with her, his eyes silently begging her as he looked at her, hoping that somehow she'd listen to him, tonight at least.

She nodded in agreement, shocking him to his core, as she stuck her key into the lock. Normally, she would've headed back to the lab after Booth dropped her off, but tonight it was different.

Opening her door partially, she glanced back up at him, ready to thank him for tonight, but her mind and her heart collided, and what she'd really wanted to say came out before she could help herself. "Booth, I… Could you stay tonight, or at least for a little while, I just, I don't want to be here by myself right now." If she could've taken back what she'd said she would've, of course Booth didn't want to stay. He wanted to go home and get a good night's rest, she'd put him through enough as of late, she internally berated herself.

To say he was surprised that she'd actually asked him to stay would be an understatement, but he was happy that she'd asked him, rather than him having to ask her himself. He didn't want to leave her alone tonight, not unless he wanted to worry himself to death about whether or not she was alright. Not even having to think about his answer, he spoke: "Sure Bones."

She exhaled a small sigh of relief she hadn't known she'd been holding in when she'd heard Booth agree to stay. Despite chastising herself for inviting Booth to stay in the first place, and for being weak, at least that's how she saw it, she was glad he'd chosen to stay. She didn't want to be alone tonight, she was scared, and with Booth, even from the simplest smile, touch, she felt safer than she could inside the Jeffersonian even.

* * *

Pushing the door to her apartment open she walked in, with Booth behind her as she shed her coat, throwing it over the coat stand, as she dropped her purse on the floor near it. Kicking off her shoes, she sauntered into the kitchen, in search for beers or at least something with alcohol for the pair of them.

Walking back to the living room, she found Booth seated, or rather stretched out on her couch, leaving no room for her. His eyes fixated on the Plasma TV attached to her wall, leaving his mouth hanging wide-open. Testing her aim, she untwisted her bottle, taking the cap and shooting it straight into Booth's open mouth. "And she scores!" She screamed dramatically, laughing at Booth who had been shocked out of his reverie her new television had caused as he spat out the cap and feigned throwing it at her.

He glared at her, taking his beer from her. "That wasn't very nice Bones; I'm starting to think your something of a bully." Booth said, seemingly serious as he himself nodded his head in agreement to his own statement.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, "Oh please Booth, you're just mad that I've got better aim than you." She said, laughing.

He scoffed at her, before moving on to his next topic of choice. "What's with the TV Bones? I thought you liked to _read_ in your spare time," he said, saying the word, 'read,' with a slight shudder.

"What's wrong with reading? Its fun," she told him, motioning to the many books within the room, trying to prove her point. "And I only have the TV because my publisher sent it to me. I'm not entirely sure why to be honest with you, but she seemed to think that I'd like it."

He simply nodded; astonished that she wasn't more excited. Unsure of what to say, he sipped at his beer, as he looked straight ahead at the memorizing television mounted on the wall in front of him. _'It's beautiful,_" he thought to himself, still gazing at the flat, silver wonder before him.

"Do you want to watch something Booth?" She asked him, smiling as his chocolate eyes lit up at the prospect. He was like a kid in a clothing store, or was it a candy store, she quizzed herself, unsure. She'd have to remember to Google it later, because she sure as hell wasn't going to ask Booth.

She watched him as he flicked through the channels, finally going to the Guide setting to find something interesting for the both of them to watch. He'd eventually settled on a movie, he'd promised her she'd enjoy. She'd simply smiled at him, drinking in his smile, the twinkle in his eyes, the way he spoke to her, tuning his kind voice as she felt sleep taking her within its grasp. Leaning against the arm rest, she turned her head towards the television set, willing herself to stay awake, so he wouldn't take it as his cue to leave. She didn't want him to leave; being alone right now, was the last thing she wanted.

* * *

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, seeing her fighting a losing battle against the sleep she desperately needed. He smiled to himself at her stubbornness.

It was halfway through the movie, and she was fast asleep, breathing steadily, curled up on her end of the sofa. Pulling the soft blanket off the back of the sofa, he gently laid it over her, tucking her unruly waves behind her ear. His fingers stroked the small piece of hair softly for a second or two before he pulled away, letting out a breath as he took in her sleeping form.

She was beautiful, angelic almost, when she was sleeping, he thought with a soft chuckle. He stood looking at her for a beat more, he felt his heart painfully in his chest, as his breath caught, and tears threatened to fill his eyes. He bit back the tears, trying his hardest not to cry. She was safe after all, they'd found her and Hodgins just in time. Looking up, he silently thanked God, sending out yet another prayer of thanks that she was still alive.

The stress of the day was catching up to him, the pain he'd felt in the diner when he'd first received the message settling in his chest. After he'd heard the message, nothing in the world mattered, nothing. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say, all he could think of was what if he never saw her again. She was his partner, his best friend, and at that moment, he'd known, she was his everything. He'd do anything to get her back, and hold onto her tighter than he knew she'd _ever_ want, let alone allow him to.

But he couldn't help think of the, "what ifs." What if Zack hadn't figured out the message in time? What if he hadn't seen the sand pop into the air? What if the location had been wrong? What if she'd died because he hadn't gotten to her in time?

He looked back down at her one more time before he bent down to place a kiss on her temple as he stroked her hair one final time. He couldn't think of that anymore, the point was that she was here with him now, and he would do everything, and anything to keep her safe.

* * *

His thoughts shifted to Cam as he turned his eyes away from Brennan, settling his restless gaze on a spot on the far side of the room.

He knew that he and Cam were over, that was apparent to them both when he received that message. She'd said something to him in the car on their way there that he'd never forget: "Don't let her go Seeley, when you find her, don't you let her go. You both owe it to yourselves to be happy, and we both know you won't find that with me." He simply looked at her, shock and sadness filling his eyes. He felt her hand give his knee a soft squeeze before it returned to her lap as she looked straight ahead, head held high.

He looked over at her, as he sped along the highway, "Hey Camille, I…I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything to him, but he knew that they'd be fine.

* * *

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a soft whimper, followed by a less than audible, "I don't want to die," from the other occupant of the couch. He watched her intensely, at her side in an instant as he reached his hand out to wake her. Slowly she woke, sitting up-right so fast that she'd nearly smashed into Booth's head. Tears were running down her cheeks, quickly she wiped them viciously, angry with herself at being so weak, so vulnerable.

He slowly reached out as he seated on the floor in front of her, now at eye-level with her, and grabbed her small hands with one of his own visibly larger ones, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. "Hey, shh, it's okay, it was just a nightmare." Booth said, pulling her into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder.

That was all it took for her dams to break completely. Booth held her as she sobbed into his shirt, as she mumbled apologies to him. He pulled back to face her tear-streaked face. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry about Temperance. It's that asshole Gravedigger who should be sorry that he messed with you." Booth told her, his face turning rigid with anger at the thought of the Gravedigger, and what he could do to whoever this punk was.

She pushed away from him slowly, realizing that they were now sitting on the floor. She grabbed her half-empty beer off the coffee table, taking a long swig of the bitter liquid. Wiping at her eyes vigorously, she pushed herself off the plush carpeted floor leaving an utterly confused Booth behind.

She couldn't believe she'd lost control like that. It wasn't _rational_, it wasn't _her_. Shaking her head, she raked her hand through her wavy auburn hair as she let out a shaky breath. Reaching into her pocket, she fingered the paper she'd scribbled her goodbye note on. Her eyes darted back into the living room which Booth had now begun to tidy up. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she watched him, but she willed them away, she had to be strong, being weak wouldn't help her.

With her jaw set firmly, all traces of her tears gone save her red-rimmed eyes, she slowly made her way into the living room. Immediately Booth's eyes met hers, concern swimming within its depths. She choked back a sob, mentally rebuking herself.

Taking a steadying breath, she spoke quickly: "Look um Booth, maybe you should go. I'm… I'll be fine for the night," she lied, knowing full-well she didn't want him to leave, that she wouldn't be fine. She wanted him to stay, but, she couldn't stand to be weak around him, she didn't want to show him how she really felt about what happened the day before. He didn't need to know. She didn't want him to know.

She saw his expression change from a look of concern to a frown as he seemed to have been thinking carefully about what she'd said. "Bones are you…"

She cut him off before he had a chance to finish, knowing full-well what he was trying to say. "I'll be fine Booth. I'm a big girl now. I'll see you at work. Goodnight Booth." She said, leading him to the door.

Walking out through the open door, he turned to speak before the door closed in his face. "Look Temperance," he said, emotions she couldn't quite read flooding his soulful eyes. "I'm sorry." With a last fleetingly look at her, he turned and walked to the elevators, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

To say she was confused was an understatement. She didn't understand why he would apologize to her. He hadn't done anything. The Gravedigger abducting her wasn't his fault. Shaking her head, she glanced down the hallway to see his steadily retreating back before she shut the door with a snap.

* * *

9 weeks later, Brennan had gotten one the worst scares in her life. Booth was missing. She knew he shouldn't have gone alone. Why hadn't she gone with him? What was wrong with her? He was her partner! How could she have been so stupid? She always went with him, why had she stayed behind this time, when he needed her.

They'd found him though, thanks to her father, something she'd never thought she would've actually said again after they'd disappeared that Christmas.

Her stomach had nearly emptied its contents when she'd seen him, her heart, quite literally felt like it was breaking despite the irrationality and chance of that actually occurring. In that moment, seeing him there, beaten and battered, she felt like her whole world had fallen apart right around her.

She'd fought back the tears that had been internally fighting her for freedom. But she had to be strong for him, _especially_ now, she didn't want him to know how much seeing him like this affected her. How much it made her hurt.

For the first time in nine weeks, she was utterly terrified. She didn't know what to do. Booth was always the strong one in these situations; he was always the one saving her when she got herself into situations, not the other way around. She'd never seen him like this; she'd never been the one rescuing him. Seeing him now, with his strong, alpha-male composure down, hurting, she didn't like it, not one bit.

* * *

After he'd been released from the hospital, he'd _allowed_, her as he put it, to drive them to the diner.

She'd brought up that song, and it had been like listening to an angel sing. He'd just stopped and watched her, his mind shutting down for the moment as he watched her, completely transfixed. _This_ was exactly why he loved her, she was his heaven sent _angel_, and it was just a matter of time, like he'd told her when Sully had left. Everything would happen eventually. He had to admit though, he was happy Sully had left, he was a great guy, but it broke his heart to watch her with him. To know that she could be on cloud nine with another man, although he wanted nothing but happiness for her, it killed him on the inside.

Shaking his head, he concentrated on the beautiful anthropologist in front on him. Her eyes sparkled with something he couldn't pinpoint. Ignoring the nagging temptation he had to reach over and tuck that unruly strand of hair behind her ear, or even just to touch her cheek.

* * *

It was nearly 12 when she dropped him off at home, walking him to his door despite his fruitless attempts to convince her that he could walk just fine on his own. She'd simply shaken her head at him as she'd grabbed hold of his waist to steady him as he'd nearly lost balance and toppled over. Biting his tongue, he ignored his pride for a minute, and accepted her help, knowing full-well he wouldn't have made it to his apartment unless he'd crawled to it, as his pain meds seemed to have been wearing off. Attempting to be rational, he noted that crawling would've surely ruined his suit, and probably, he thought as an afterthought wouldn't be a sight he'd want to grace his neighbors with.

He'd invited her in, but she'd simply smiled and refused, saying that he needed his rest. She turned around to go, and he was thankful that she hadn't seen his face fall at the fact that she was leaving. Then she'd turned back towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, as she buried her face into his shoulder, breathing in his clean scent.

A soft groan of pain and an "umph," emitted from the FBI agent as his arms found their way around the woman in his arms. The scent of her shampoo attacked his senses, as he stroked her hair. Slowly, she pulled away from him, almost reluctantly. Their eyes locked as temptation finally prevailed and his hand reached up to caress her cheek. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about the fact that the smallest touch could feel so amazing. Blue eyes stared up at him, before a small hand reached up to cover his as it slowly removed his hand.

* * *

"I should go." She'd said pulling out of his embrace, feeling utterly embarrassed that she'd launched herself at him like she had.

She settled into Booth's car again, taking a few deep breaths, steadying herself for her drive back to the Jeffersonian. She needed something to take her mind off of what had happened today.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out the note she'd written nine weeks ago. She opened it slowly, her vision instantly becoming blurry as she thought of the reason why she'd written that note. She'd honestly thought that it would've been the end of her in that car. She read it over again, Booth's boyish face in her mind's eye causing her to cry harder. What if she'd died? What if he'd died today?

Resting her head on the steering wheel, she took a few deep breaths before picking up the recently abandoned paper from the seat beside her. Folding it back neatly, she opened the door of the SUV, her mind made up. She clutched it firmly in her hand as she finally saw his door coming into her view again as she strode down the long hallway.

She knocked softly, and pushed her now unclenched fist into her back pocket as she waited, wondering if he'd heard her knock.

Apparently he had, she thought to herself, as he appeared in the doorway a few minutes later, looking pained, tired with worry and the events of the day. "Bones, what's going on?" he asked her, beckoning her inside.

Entering his apartment, she stood in the foyer, note still clutched tightly in her fist. She reached out for his hand, and deposited the note within his hand, leaving him utterly confused. Quickly, she reached for the handle on the door, and as quickly as she'd come; she'd left without a word spoken verbally, but her eyes, had spoken volumes, begging him not to question her, just to hear her out, so to speak.

Scratching his head, he glanced back at the now closed door and the piece of paper he now held in his hand. Making his way over to the couch, his pain having eased a fair bit since he'd taken those lovely pills the doctor had prescribed for him, reaching his destination, he sat down.

* * *

Eyeing the letter in his hand, he began to unfold it, flattening it out as best as he could. His vision blurred slightly due to the drowsiness induced by the drug he'd not too long ago ingested. Annoyed at the drugs timing, Booth rubbed circles over his now closed eyelids, opening them after a few seconds. He blinked a few times before once again trying to decipher the words written on the creased paper in his hands.

Finally getting a good look at the paper, he made out Bones' neat script, turning it over; he realized it was a page from her book.

Realization hit him at that moment, as he flipped it back over, and saw his name scrawled at the top of the page. This was from when Hodgins and Brennan had been in the car. Instantly his eyes misted. She hadn't thought she'd make it, he thought to himself, realizing that the letter had been written as it was her goodbye to him, to her family, because she had thought she was going to die in that car.

Swiping at his eyes, he tossed the paper onto the coffee table, unable to read its contents right then. Cursing, he wiped his eyes again, as he eyed the bottle of pills on the table angrily, as though blaming them for his tears.

Glancing at the letter once again from his position on the couch, he faintly made out the short paragraph written at the end.

_Booth, I thank you for being there for me. You showed me what it was like to have a family, and for that, I'll forever be grateful. I want you to remember that this _wasn't_ your fault. I love you Booth I truly mean that, and, now that you're reading this, you've probably found us, and I _knew_ you would Booth. Thank you again, for everything._

_- Temperance "Bones" Brennan_

He felt his heart tighten in his chest at the words on the page. Snatching up the paper, he crumpled it, holding it in his fist for a beat before he threw it across the room. He slumped back down on the couch, ignoring the searing pain in his side and arm from throwing the paper. The only thought riddling his mind at that moment was that she wrote that note to him, thinking that it had been the end of the line for her.

At that thought, anger coursed through his veins, and it was then that Seeley saw red. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, and this was Bones, _his _Bones, the fighter. How dare this asshole take away her fire, make her scared enough to think that this was the end for her, for _them_? Grabbing the empty beer bottle from earlier in the week from beside him, he chucked it with all his might against the wall. He stood, watching it make contact with the wall and smash to pieces. Unsatisfied with the lack of damage he'd caused, he picked up the next item in his line of vision, a vase; he threw that against the offending wall as well. Looking around, for another item to throw, he spotted the paper in the far corner.

Blinking back tears, he mechanically walked slowly to the corner where the innocent looking paper resided. Who would've ever thought that, that simple piece of paper, with it's loopy styled writing could ever bring anyone so much pain, so much sadness?

He could've lost the woman he loved more than life itself. And he could've lost her, in the blink of an eye. But still, she'd _trusted_ that he would've found her. She'd had _faith_ in him, Seeley Booth.

His frustration and anger reaching its peak, his hand clamped around the paper on the floor, and was soon driven into the wall opposite him.

Pulling his fist out of the hole he'd made, he eyed his bloody hand. Going into the kitchen, he wrapped a towel around it before he made his way to the door, grabbed his wallet from the table and walked out into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Paying the cab driver, he slipped out of the cab, slamming the door shut not even noticing the weird look the driver had been giving him about his bloodied up hand.

He walked as briskly as he could into the complex, the throbbing pain throughout his body now nothing compared to what he was feeling emotionally.

Finally reaching her door, he pulled the towel off his hand, pushing it into the pocket of his baggy F.B.I sweatpants. Slowly he reached up, knocking loudly on the door, hoping she was still awake.

He heard nothing but silence. Reaching up again, he readied his fist, fully ready to knock again when the door was pulled open to reveal a very concerned looking Anthropologist. Quickly, he dropped his hand as he watched her reaction.

Her sharp sapphire eyes frantically assessed him, as she shot off questions, worried by his bloody hand, and his previous injuries, especially since when she'd dropped him off, he'd barely been able to walk. "Booth, what's going on? What happened to your hand? Are you okay?"

Never before in his life had he ever been this happy to see someone, save for Parker of course. Leaning back against the wall behind him, a small smile graced his lips. He glanced up towards the Heavens, saying another silent, 'thank you,' to God for saving her.

She stood stunned that he was smiling, unsure if it was the medication that was causing Booth's sudden appearance at her door and strange behavior.

* * *

Finally, he spoke, in a daze almost, as if seeing her for the first time. "Hi." He said softly, the refreshing feeling of the cool outside air making its way into the building, where they both stood.

It felt like things were new, but both parties knew that it was far from it. Nothing but love and compassion were apparent in their eyes. Now Brennan knew what this was about. The letter, which she thought to herself, he'd obviously read.

Closing her eyes, she braced herself for whatever was about to come. Instantly she was regretting her decision of giving him that stupid letter. It had been in a moment of weakness that she'd written it, thinking she'd never see him again. She'd had to write everything not wanting to leave anything unanswered, she was after all very articulate on paper. Hence the book she thought to herself, with a small inward smile.

Her eyes flickered open as she felt his hand reach out to touch hers, warmth instantly reaching her cheeks, giving her cheeks a rosy tint. Looking down at their adjoined hands, she saw and felt what was being placed into it. Reaching up, he brushed his thumb across her cheek; his hand remained in its position, content with its current location.

Booth spoke softly, tilting her chin up ever so slightly to look at him. Bright blue eyes met his deep chocolate gaze as he spoke, "keep this," he told her, momentarily breaking their eye contact to glance down to the paper once again in her possession. Starting again, he repeated the same words before continuing, "Keep this, until I actually need to read it." He told her, his mind battling the tears his heart longed for him to shed.

He felt her hand close tightly around the paper he'd placed there, as he continued to watch her, unable to tear away his eyes from her. Fearful that if he was to look away, she would disappear, or something would happen to her, something that would take her away from him for good.

He cursed himself for thinking such foolish thoughts, for being what he thought was weak. How was he supposed to protect her if he was so weak?

Her reply was simple: "Hi."

He smiled at her, his boyish features lighting up at her simple one-worded response.

Pulling at his hand, she nodded her head towards the inside of her apartment, silently asking him to come in. And with that, she disappeared into her apartment, the door wide open, waiting for him to enter.

Nodding silently in the hallway, he felt his heart begin to finally loosen. She was here, she was alive, and she loved him. This was his home now, with her.

With a few steps, he entered through the welcoming door, shutting it and all the rest of the world behind him with a snap.

**

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this; it was long, but thanks for sticking with it! Also, a big thank you to Skellingtonlover for her feedback while I was writing this piece, you were a big help, so thanks again! I'd love to see what you thought of this piece. Finally to everyone, thanks again for reading! 

**- angel6**


End file.
